


Suit of Glory

by FairyNiamh



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has fun, while Tony is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit of Glory

Pepper bit her lip as she ground against the red suit of armor that laid on the floor under her. Tony had left it behind, while he went out to play with his friends. Which suited her fine. She would never tell him, but she as in love with his suit.

Yes, she was in love with the suit, not Tony himself. She liked the man, but the suit was, for a lack of a better description, perfect for her.

She stood and adjusted the arms, so that they would rub her breasts as she leaned forward. Arms in place, she sat back down on the suit's codpiece and resumed her grinding, this time she leaned forward to feel the cold metal hands rub against her perky nipples.

She adjusted her position and sucked two of the metal fingers. Licking them and getting them sopping wet, before folding the fingers to her liking, and angling them just right.

With a low groan, she got on her hands and knees and then eased back. Moaning as the two metal fingers entered her wet pussy. She started to rock slowly, luxuriating in the cold metal finger plumbing her, over and over.

She reached up with one hand, pinched and twisted her nipples in turn, pushing back on the fingers faster, reaching for her ultimate goal.

The faster she pushed back on the warmed metal fingers, the hotter she felt. No matter how much she bit her lip, she couldn’t help the squeaks and moans from that flowed from her mouth.

She whimpered as her knees grew sore, but she was so close, so fucking close. Just a few more thrusts and she would...

She screamed and stilled as she felt her walls clamp on the metal fingers inside of her. She could feel her own slick wetting her thighs. She carefully pulled off the fingers and laid down on her back.

She just needed a small nap, before she cleaned the suit of her dreams. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the red metal leg. It felt so good to have some control over something so powerful. She closed her eyes, and stroked the leg of the suit as she fell asleep.

~Fin~


End file.
